The Knights of Zootopia: Crusade of the Prodigal Fox
The Knights of Zootopia: Crusade of the Prodigal Fox is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is an action-fantasy story, its general plot inspired by Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic with touches of other things. Here, Zootopia, the city, is a fantasy realm version of itself, with my OC Soren Oryxhorn as its king, and Gazelle as his wife and queen. Protecting the kingdom are the Knights of Zootopia, a proud force of warriors, many, though not all, with various kinds of powers, including elemental manipulation (four elements, water, earth, fire and air, referred to as bending, as in Avatar: The Last Airbender), telekenesis and so on. The warriors all wear armored robes and carry swords. A powerful young recruit, fresh out of training, is Judy Hopps, a gorgeous young adult female bunny of twenty-four years of age who has various telekenetic powers. After she helps to bring down a very powerful enemy, she is brought in to help in the training of Nick Wilde, a handsome, twenty-eight year old fox with great power and the unheard of ability to manipulate all four of the elements. He has a secret past. Nick and Judy travel with some allies to find various powerful artifacts, all while outwitting their enemy, the deadly bunny Jack Savage, who has the power to shred one's sanity with his powers, and falling in love. What will happen? Find out in this story. Rated PG-13 for a bit of violence. Story The Kingdom of Terra was the most magnificent of the mammal kingdoms. The crown jewel of its beauty was the great city of Zootopia, in which mammals of all kinds, predators and prey alike, could live together safely. From an enormous shining castle, King Soren Oryxhorn ruled with his gorgeous queen, Gazelle, at his side. Because Gazelle was barren and unable to bear a fawn, they had adopted a child, a daughter who was a deer doe named Faline. As an infant, she had been born to a poor family who, unable to care for her, placed her at the castle gates. The guards found the fawn and brought her to the king and queen. They fell in love with her at first sight. Now, she was fourteen and being trained to be queen. Gazelle showed her the city. "All this will be yours one day, honey," she said. Faline smiled proudly. "I promise to be a brave, loyal and good queen," she replied. Gazelle was pleased, as was Soren, who watched nearby. In the city, the citizens were safe for the most part, for they were protected by the order of warriors known as the Knights of Zootopia. These warriors, mammals of many types, species and both genders, wore armored robes and wielded sharp swords. Some of them even had powers of various kinds, a trait that occurred in some mammals. Things seemed fine, until disaster struck. The two greatest knights, a fox known as Blaze Redfur and his rabbit friend Jack Savage, fell away from the true path after helping to stop a lethal threat of a foreign warrior named Doug. After that they vanished, and returned as conquering villains. Blaze had the ability to manipulate or bend all four elements, water, earth, fire and air, while Jack could mentally shred another mammal's sanity. "I will take Zootopia!" Blaze said when he confronted Soren, sword drawn. Soren drew his own sword, and the two dueled. Meanwhile, Gazelle had hidden Faline in her room for her own safety. She then grabbed an object from a shelf, a heavy golden candelabra that was, ironically, in the shape of a fox. When she arrived on the scene, she approached quietly and ended the fierce duel by hitting Blaze just hard enough to knock him out. The fox fell down. He would be out for awhile. King Soren turned to the guards. "Call Grandmaster Bogo and his knights. They will deal with him, and also bring in Yax, the Lorekeeper and our adviser, to erase his memories," he said. They left to do so. When Gazelle pulled down Blaze's hood, she got a surprise: the fox was young, barely twenty-seven years old. Meanwhile, Jack had betrayed his friend by leaving hom to his fate. He desired to be king and no plans to share power. Shortly after getting the word, Yax, who possessed the ability to erase one's memories an even implant a new identity, arrived. The yak looked at his unconscious form. "Your majesties, you have need of my skills?" he asked. Gazelle nodded as Bogo and several of his knights arrived on the scene. "We need you to erase his memories and give him a new identity. Hmm, what to name him...I know. His new identity shall be...Nick Wilde, a Knight of Zootopia," she said. Yax noded. "So it spoken, so it shall be done," he said. Yax placed his finger on the fox's forehead. In so doing, the yak began to replace Blaze's memories with the new identity of Nick Wilde, and with new memories. It was known that Blaze could bend all four elements, so those memories were kept. Yax's work was permanent. The Blaze Redfur memories were gone. After that moment, Bogo and the other knights took him to their temple so that he could awaken and begin to recover. A short time later, Nick awoke at the Knights' temple, rubbing his head as he sat up in bed. "Oh, what happened?" he asked. Bogo, who was standing there, looked at him. Though Yax's abilities resulted in permanent changes. the Knights were very careful to avoid revealing the exact truth, in an unlikely event, they caused the past memories to return. Bogo sighed. "You were wounded in battle as you were helping the king. We brought you back here," he said. Nick tried to bring back any memories of the battle, but failed. With no memories, the fox looked back up at the grandmaster with a neutral expression. "So, did we win the battle?" he asked. Bogo nodded. "Yes, we won. The enemy was driven back, thanks to the queen. Queen Gazelle killed the evil fox warrior Blaze Redfur, when he attacked her husband. You were helping her out, but got severely wounded in the process. The warrior's ally, a bunny warrior named Jack Savage, was forced to flee," he explained. Nick nodded in understanding. He began training harder, both in the ways of the sword and in the use of his powers. The next year, the Temple got a new student: a beautiful twenty-four year old female bunny with grey and white fur and purple eyes by the name of Judy Hopps. Unlike her parents and 275 brothers and sisters, she did not want to be a carrot farmer. Rather, she wanted to be one of the Knights of Zootopia. She had telekenetic powers. Nick was smitten the moment he saw her. "Wow, she's beautiful..." he whispered. His eyes watched her for a long while as she practiced with her bunny-sized sword, at least until Bogo stepped in and brought him back to reality. "Wilde! You should be practicing right now," he stated. However, Nick was still looking at the bunny, barely listening to Bogo. However, he had enough sense to answer the powerful grandmaster when the Cape buffalo spoke. "Yes, sir, I am going right now. However, who is the bunny that just joined the order?" he said. Bogo sighed irritably. "Her name is Judy Hopps. She is the first bunny in our order. I didn't want her here, but Queen Gazelle vouched for her and asked me to accept her, so here she is. Now, get busy!" he replied as he left. Nick took out his sword and headed for the training area. This was the same area where Judy was training at the moment. When Nick entered the room, Judy looked up. She was smitten with him too. However, she stayed quiet for a moment. Nick smiled at her and extended a hand-paw. "Hello. I am Nick Wilde. You must be Judy Hopps," he said. Judy nodded. "Yes, I am. So, have you been in this temple long?" she asked. Nick nodded to answer yes, but he found himself staring into Judy's eyes. They were beautiful, like two amethysts. His heart was beating hard. Now, the Knights really had no law against members having romantic relationships with one another, provided that they didn't distract from their job. Nick wondered if he could potentially woo her. Coming back to the moment, he looked at her sword. "Would you like me to help you learn our seven forms of swordplay?" he asked. Judy nodded at the idea. "That would be great," she said. Nick began the practice, showing her the early steps of the Knights' first form of sword combat, which was the one that every Knight learned from the start of their training. The clang of metal sword blades hitting together rang out. "So, do you have any powers?" he asked the beautiful bunny. Judy smiled. "I have telekenetic powers. What about you?" she replied. Nick spun around with a smile and lit a fire in his hand with a flourish. "I am an elemental. I can bend water, earth, fire and air, but I prefer fire above all of them. Next, I would use air, then earth and then water when I was in a position to do so. I say water last because you literally have to have a pre-existing source of it right in front of you to do it," he said. Judy listened intently as Nick talked. She knew that there were elemental benders in existence. Grandmaster Bogo, for example, could bend earth with frightening skill. Being able to bend only a single element was the norm. Now, here was this handsome fox who could bend all four. She found herself drawn to him in some way that she couldn't yet figure out. The two continued to practice with their swords. "Keep it up, carrots, and maybe one day, you'll be our temple's blademaster. That's the title of the mammal who teaches all the knights-in-training how to fight. Right now, that is Master Wolfard," he said. Judy chuckled and finally managed to beat Nick back. "Good to know," she said. Nick bowed his head in the typical gesture of respect for an opponent. Days began to go by. Suddenly, a distant village fell under attack by Jack and his forces. "Where are the four elemental weapons?" he asked the deer buck elder. The weapons in question were a series of supernaturally powerful weapons, a trident, a hammer, a sword and a throwing disc, that were given double power by their elemental connection. The trident was connected to water, the hammer to earth, the sword with fire and the throwing disc with air. The deer buck elder said nothing. Jack was outraged, but he decided that the destroyed village was enough. "Very well, I shall find other individuals that will be more helpful," he said. He and his forces left. The elder then penned a letter to the king and queen in Zootopia, giving full details of the weapons, what they could do and where they were located within the kingdom, asking them to send the Knights to help. When it arrived, Bogo was summoned before King Soren and Queen Gazelle. He bowed before the royals. "What are your wishes?" he asked. Soren smiled at his old friend. "Idris, my old friend, it has come to my attention that our enemy Jack Savage has returned, and that he has devestated a village in order to find a series of weapons empowered by the elements. While he failed, I have decided that the knights have to retrieve those weapons. We know where they are. My order is for you to assign some of your best Knights to go out on a quest for them," he said. Bogo nodded. "Well, off the top of my head, I know that my current most powerful student, Nick Wilde, would be will. Also, a recent student, Judy Hopps, might be willing. I will give them your order, your majesty, and the quest will begin," he said with a bow. Soren liked what he heard. Gazelle then looked at Faline. "Faline, in these troubled times, you must prepare even harder to be queen. Who knows? You may be called upon to protect your kingdom in battle. Thus, I am going to hire the Knights' blademaster to teach you to use a sword," she said. Faline's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Thanks, Mom. Now I can learn to fight and then one day I will be just like you when you defeated Blaze Redfur," the fifteen-year old deer said with delight. Gazelle smiled. "Honey, I merely knocked him out, with a candelabra of all things. He is still alive, but now a hero," she said. Faline listened intently. Meanwhile, Bogo was dismissed after the conversation ended. He headed back to the temple, sending a messenger to summon Nick and Judy. When the two arrived on the scene, they bowed to Bogo. "What do you wish of us, Grandmaster Bogo?" Judy asked. Bogo looked at them. "From what I have been told, Jack Savage has returned, and he is looking for four all-powerful weapons: the water trident, located at an old sanctuary in the rainforest, the earth hammer, located in a shrine in the desert, the fire sword, located in a volcanic cave in the hills and finally, the air throwing disc, located in the mountains. What I would have you do is go and find them and then bring them back to King Soren and Queen Gazelle for safekeeping," he said. The fox and the bunny nodded. "As you command," Nick said. Immediately, the two of them went to pack their bags in order to go. Included among their stuff was a description of the items written by Bogo of what the items were and where they were. When they were ready, they said goodbye to Bogo and the other knights, and then headed out. Little did they know that, during the course of this journey, their attraction to one another would blossom into something more. "So, where to first?" Judy asked. Nick smiled. "Come with me. I know someone who could help us," he said. The two of them walked together, thinking about one another's fighting skills for a moment. "Who do you have in mind?" Judy asked. Nick sighed happily. "His name is Finnick, and he is a Fennec fox. He is small, but he knows a lot about various things. He is often seen playing games and flirting with a vixen waitress named Skye Furston in the local tavern," he explained. Judy nodded. "Then to the tavern we go," she said. The two young warriors continued on through Zootopia, heading in the direction they needed to go. When they arrived, at the tavern, Nick saw Finnick sitting at the table with a lovely vixen with milk-white fur and sapphire-blue eyes. This was Skyler "Skye" Furston. When he saw Nick, he turned to him. "Ah, Nick. What brings you here today?" he asked. Nick smiled at his friend and pulled out the information that he had been given. "First things first. With me is the newest recruit of the Knights of Zootopia. Meet Judy Hopps," he said. Finnick turned his attention to Judy. "Hello, there. Always nice to meet a new friend of Nick's," he said. Judy smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. Finnick then got back to business. "So, Nick, what do you have for me today?" he asked. Nick handed over the information. "I need your help. I need assistance in finding all four of these elemental weapons to keep them out of the hands of Jack Savage. Can you assist me, perhaps even come along?" he said. Finnick studied the information intently. "Well, I have heard of these, but don't know much more than that. However, the yak named Yax, the Lorekeeper and Royal adviser, would know even more than I do. I think I can take you to the palace and get you a meeting with him," he said. Skye listened, though she said nothing. Nick and Judy both nodded. "Then come on. We have no time to lose," Nick said. Finnick said goodbye to Skye, promising to return to her. After that, he, Nick and Judy set out. Finnick also provided a large cart, consisting of a driver's area, a passenger area large enough for several mammals, and a cargo bed, pulled by two large, horned, non-sentient mammal beasts of burden, in order to carry the weapons. After getting supplies and so on, they headed for the palace. Upon reaching it, the lion, wolf, elephant and rhino guards looked at them. "What brings you here?" the elephant captain of the guard, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr, asked. Nick smiled. "We're here to speak to Yax," he said. Jerry called off his troops. "We will summon him. Come inside," he answered. They followed him inside. Being told to wait, they did so. While they were waiting, Gazelle and Faline passed by. Spotting them, Gazelle walked toward them. "Ah, what brings you to the palace on this fine day?" the queen asked, Faline following close behind. Everyone bowed in respect. Everyone in Zootopia knew that Gazelle was the unquestioned queen and knew who she was. "We're here to see Yax about something important," Judy said. Gazelle fixed them with a curious look. "What would that be?" she asked. Nick held up the papers. "Four dangerous elemental weapons, each located in a different area. We were hoping that Yax could tell us more," he said. Suddenly, Yax appeared. "As a matter of fact, I can," he said. Everyone turned. Though Yax preferred to go without clothes entirely when in private, in front of the queen and others, he wore trousers and a robe. Judy nodded at him. "Excellent, because we really need the help. We need to prevent Jack Savage from getting to them first," she told them. Yax motioned for them to follow him. "I know of the weapons that you are talking about. Come, I will tell you more," he stated. Gazelle and Faline waved goodbye as they left. Yax led the group to his room, to which was attached an enormous library and museum housing books, records, journals and artifacts of all sorts. Yax smiled. "Many thousands of years of the kingdom's history all in one place. As for the weapons, they were forged long ago by the early Knights, before Zootopia was even founded and thus before they were called the Knights of Zootopia. However, the first mammals to attempt darker applications of their powers and abilities attempted to get them for their own ends, and it was decided that the weapons were too dangerous. They were locked away in their own areas, thus making it more difficult to find them," he said. He then began pulling out charts and graphs. They showed the weapons, and the notes explained what the weapons were capable of, and how they could be destructive if they got into the wrong paws or hooves. Yax pointed to each. "So, yes, here we go. The water trident gives the user power over any water, from lakes and rivers to oceans. The earth hammer would give the user the same abilities as one who can bend earth. The fire sword, when a stud on the hilt is pushed, has its blade sheathed in flame. Finally, the air throwing disc can use its air connection to reach the target faster. It is razor sharp and can take off a head or hand from even the biggest mammals," the yak said. Nick nodded. "All right, well, shall we go and find these weapons?" he said. Yax took a look at his charts one last time. "I am coming with you. I know the areas where they are kept," he answered. And so, with a blessing from the king and queen, the mission was truly on track. Meanwhile, Jack Savage had left his citadel to seek some advice. Although he had a troubled history with the one he sought, he still needed her to assist him. For that reason, despite his past betrayal of her, he went to her. "Dark Lady Bellwether, may I speak to you?" he asked. Bellwether, sitting on a cushion in the center of the room, looked up a bit. "Why should I help you, especially after you and Blaze Redfur betrayed me and cast me down after I tought you two everything that I know?" the sheep asked. Jack smiled. "I was hoping that we could put the past behind us and move on," he stated. Bellwether sighed. She despised Jack immensely. "Very well. What can I do for you?" she asked. Jack thought about it. "I want you to tell me what is going to happen," he replied. Bellwether settled deeply into the currents of the universe. Before long, she had an answer. "Blaze Redfur has returned to the world, walking the path of light and living under a new identity. You will fight him, but you will be defeated. You will not survive your battle with him. He is now looking for the weapons. He is on his way for the water trident," she said. Jack sighed. "I will prove you wrong. I will kill Blaze, and then return here to kill you," he told her as he turned to leave. Bellwether laughed mockingly. "Your fate will not be so easily stalled," she answered. Jack was more than eager to get back to his base. Heading back, he developed a new plan. He would send his best assassin, a puma named Tara, to eliminate his one-time friend. Nick, Judy, Yax and Finnick were now getting outside of Zootopia. At the moment, Yax was speaking more of the weapons and their origins in ancient times, but Nick and Judy were more focused on one another. The seeds of attraction that had been planted at their first meeting were just about to sprout. Each noticed the other's good looks. "She is beautiful," Nick thought to himself. Nick's eyes lingered on Judy, perhaps just a little too long. It was the same for Judy. "I've never seen a male like him. He's like...like...I don't know what, but I like what I see," Judy thought. Little did the two of them know that their destinies were intertwined with one another. Never had predator and prey fallen in love with one another in the history of either the kingdom or Zootopia, but that was about to change. It was the emerging romantic attraction that would eventually grow into a legendary romance, one that would be remembered and memoralized in the arts for thousands of years to come. Judy sighed wistfully. "Would...would he even be willing to be in love with a bunny?" Judy thought to herself. She sighed. Never before had there been a predator/prey romance. Yes, interspecies romances happened, but they were always predator/predator or prey/prey. When they camped out later this evening, as it was still some distance before they hit the rainforest, she would have to have a long talk with him. "Looking forward to seeing what these weapons can really do," Nick said, his voice snapping Judy out of her thoughts. Judy struggled for a moment to get her thoughts together and avoid just blurting out her romantic attraction to Nick. It wouldn't be good for her if that happened and he turned it down. "Uh...yeah..." Judy said nervously. Nick picked up on everything. "Listen, Judy, is there something that you want to tell me?" he stated. Judy was still nervous. "Nick, can we talk about this later? I know that we need to stay on track, but, when we are stopping to rest, there is time to talk about what I have on my mind," she said. Nick agreed. He was feeling the same way about her. "Very well. Later then," he said with a playful smile. After a long time, as the sun began to set, the group stopped in an area near the rainforest to rest. Little did they know that they were being followed and watched. After setting up camp and starting a fire, Nick and Judy set off together to talk. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nick began. Judy smiled. "Well...this is complicated. Nick, I know that we barely know each other, and that you're a fox and I am a bunny. That said, please hear me out. I...kind of have a crush on you, like a more than friends attraction," she told him. Nick smiled suddenly. "I feel the same way. However, I do think that we should continue to get to know each other as we enter into this. I am a fox and you are a bunny. Romance is a big step," he said. They smiled at one another in the fading light. Suddenly, there was a fierce, predatory scream. Nick and Judy turned to see the puma assassin Jack had sent. "Jack Savage is most displeased at your expedition," Tara said. Nick sighed. "And you are?" he asked in irritation. The puma smiled wickedly. "I am Tara. I will bring your corpses before Jack Savage," she said. Nick and Judy drew their swords. "Ha! You'll have to kill us first!" Judy replied. Tara snarled and leaped into action, wielding a pair of deadly sickle blades. The ensuing fight was swift and aggressive. Thankfully, Nick knew a thing or two about the sickle blades Tara was using. The style of combat that was employed with them had one major flaw. Because they were designed to be wielded together, users normally became so dependent on the second blade that they were at a disadvantage if deprived of it. Nick relied on this fact for his next strike. "Let's see how well you do with only one of those blades," he told her. Nick then locked his blade with one of hers and twisted, causing the blade to fly out of Tara's hand. Tara growled as she continued to fight with only one weapon. However, just as Nick had planned, she was starting to struggle a lot. She knew that if she returned to Jack now, he would likely either kill her outright or use his powers to snap her sanity. She withdrew. "You may have won this one, but I am not through with you yet!" she said. Judy smiled. "Your fighting talent is wasted in serving Jack Savage. Turn away from evil and killing. You could be a big help to us," she told her. Tara frowned, but said nothing as she took off into the forest. Little did she know that something would soon change. Nick and Judy returned to the camp, where everyone was wondering about them. "You were gone long enough," Finnick said. Nick and Judy laughed. "Yeah, an assassin sent by Jack Savage ambushed us. Luckily, we sent her running," Judy said. Yax nodded. "Yes, we heard the fight. Good thing that you survived, but now we have the issue of that assassin letting Jack know where we are," he told them. Nick sighed, still thinking of his feelings for Judy. "Well, let's sleep and get up early tomorrow. We will head on into the rainforest, find the location, get the trident and get back out. After that, it's off to the desert for the hammer," he replied. Everyone agreed. They all laid down to sleep. Soon, it would be time to continue on. They slept through the night with no further signs of trouble. Early that next morning, they got up and got on the road again. All the while, Nick and Judy continued talking and eyeing one another. It was becoming apparent that they had a more-than-friends attraction. Meanwhile, Jack was wondering why Tara hadn't returned yet. At the same time, Bellwether, who had come to see if he had truly made any progress, and to mock him if he hadn't, stood behind him. "Ah, so you haven't succeeded yet," the sheep said to her former student. Jack turned. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your sanity right now and let you go back out and eat grass all day like your ancestors?" the rabbit said. Bellwether shook her head. "Oh, you poor, unfortunate soul. I am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be. I could snap your sanity just as easily," she said, using telekenesis to knock Jack to the ground. Jack groaned from the pain of the impact with the ground. Bellwether stepped in front of him. "Bow before me," she demanded while compelling him to do so with mental powers. Jack had no choice. He did so. This was witnessed by all of his warriors, assassins and servants. They saw for the first time that their master did know one great fear. Bellwether smiled wickedly. "As I said, Blaze Redfur, or Nick Wilde, as he's now called, will destroy you," she said to him. Jack could do nothing until Bellwether finally released him. He angrily told himself that he should have killed her when he had the chance. He also told himself that he would do just that once he was done with his other troubles. Later on, Nick, Judy and their group finally reached the rainforest. Yax turned. "All right, as I said before, the trident is housed in an old structure. It will be obvious when you see it," he told them. The search began that moment. A long time later, they finally found it. It was built around a river, and obviously had been built to allow the river to flow through. A perfect place for the water trident, Nick thought. Entering the shrine, the search began immediately. It was not long until Nick caught a glint of gold. Investigating, he discovered that it came from the trident. "I found it!" he called out. The others rushed over. The trident was beautiful to behold, golden, with sapphires embedded in the handle in various places. Nick cautiously reached out and placed his hands on the trident. The gems began to glow, as did the weapon's three-pronged top. Nick picked it up and began to move it. The weapon began to bend the water around the shrine that the trident was displayed on. "We have the first weapon," Nick said with pride. Nick then handed the weapon over to Yax, who carried it back to the cart. It was time to start moving on to the desert, where they would find the earth hammer. As they left, Judy thought about the trident and its elemental abilities and wondered about what the earth hammer was capable of. The journey went on. A couple of days later, they finally arrived in the desert. The heat was as intense as Yax had told them, but Nick, Judy and Finnick ignored it, especially Finnick, as his ancestors had come from this area. The desert was in his blood. That was great for him, Nick thought. At the moment, Finnick was thinking of Skye. "Hmm..." Finnick said, but he never finished his thought. It took a long time, but they eventually found the shrine. Carved from the desert rocks, it was very old. A culture of desert mammals had built it many thousands of years ago. It was easy to get in. The search for the earth hammer began there. All over the walls were depictions of the culture, including use of the hammer against enemies. It was shown creating hills and binding the opposers' foot-paws in rock. "Impressive," said Yax. The search continued. Chamber after chamber, room after room, they looked. Then, finally, it was found on a shrine. This time, Judy picked up the weapon. It took her a moment to get used to its weight, but she managed it. An instant later, wondering how it worked, she slammed the head into the ground. There was a flash of golden lightning as it struck and caused some of the stone in the shrine to move up hill-like. Judy liked it. "You know, perhaps I could use this against our enemies. I think I will keep it," she said. Yax gave a sign of agreement. With that found, it was time to move to a nearby volcanic area, where the structure housing the fire sword was located. For a long moment, Nick was feeling even more attracted to Judy. On the other end, Judy was feeling even more attracted to him. For both, there could be no question: the two of them were madly in love with one another. Perhaps, after all this was over, a real, true, serious romantic relationship could begin. However, first, Jack Savage had to be defeated. If he wasn't, the Kingdom of Terra and Zootopia would enter a horrible time of darkness and tyranny. Nick and Judy, as protectors of the kingdom, could not allow that to happen. The trek to the volcanic area was not a long one, but they could feel the heat intensify. None of them said anything as they walked up the hills. The area in which the fire sword was held was inside a cave area from which the shrine was carved. Upon finding it, Nick was the one to pick it up. Drawing it from its sheathe, he tapped a red stud. A moment later, the gleaming blade was sheathed in fire. Nick could feel its heat. He smiled. "This will be my weapon from now on," he said. He undid his belt, replaced the old sword with the new one and they began to walk out. Outside, Tara waited for them, still wielding only one sickle blade. "At last, I have you," the puma said with a snarl. Nick laughed and activated the flame sword again. Tara was hard-pressed to avoid being burned by the weapon, but fought back nonetheless. It was a relatively long battle, but Judy ended it by trapping Tara's foot-paws in rock with the earth hammer. Tara struggled, but couldn't get free. In her mind, something was starting to click: she was on the wrong side, but she didn't want to admit that yet. Judy approached her. "I extend the offer again. Please, turn away from the evil side. We can help you," she said. In her heart, Tara knew that this little bunny was right. She had a choice to make. Was she going to continue on Jack Savage's path, or would she follow these warriors who spared her? In order to stall, she decided to make one statement. She looked at Nick. "I know who you are...Blaze Redfur," she told him. However, Nick only smiled. "I know. Yax told me on the way up here. However, Blaze Redfur is gone, and Nick Wilde is here to stay. Yax destroyed Blaze's memories and replaced them with Nick's," he said. Tara was stunned, and knew that she now had to make a choice. "Very well. I will follow you," she said. Judy tapped the rock restraints and set the puma free. As a new weapon, Nick gave her his old sword. They moved on to the mountains to find the air throwing disc. Once that was done, they went back to Zootopia. After several days, they arrived and went to the palace as instructed. King Soren and Queen Gazelle welcomed them warmly and allowed Nick and Judy to keep their chosen weapons when told about it. Suddenly, Jerry Jumbeaux burst in. "Your majesties, Jack Savage has invaded the city with his army!" he exclaimed. Soren stood up. "Go and make sure that the Knights are on this. Gazelle, stay in a private room with Faline. I will be back," he said. Nick knew that it was time. "I will go and confront Jack Savage. Judy, stay here and guard the queen and princess. I love you," he said. Judy smiled. "Will do. I love you too, Nick!" she replied. Nick rushed out. Before long, he found himself confronting Jack. "Ah, Blaze. We meet again," the male bunny said. Nick shook his head. "Blaze Redfur is dead. Queen Gazelle ended him when she hit him over the head with the candelabra, and Yax destroyed him for good when he erased his memories. Now, your evil ends here!" he stated. Jack drew his sword. "We will see who dies today," he said. Nick drew the fire sword and activated its flames. Suddenly, Jack wasn't nearly so bold. They began to clash. Jack had to keep jumping back to avoid being burned. The fight was the most dramatic one on one fight in the history of Zootopia. It took a long time, but then Nick decided that it had to end. He struck, driving the flaming blade through Jack's heart, his clothes igniting. Jack died without a word. At that moment, Bellwether smiled. "I knew that it would happen," she said arrogantly. After his victory, Nick rushed back. Bogo and the Knights had turned the enemy army back. He finally met up with Judy again. He took her in his arms. "We won. Jack Savage is dead," he told her. Judy hugged him tightly. "That's great news!" she replied. Nick and Judy then shared their first kiss, deep and passionate, like that of a real hero and heroine. The next night, King Soren and Queen Gazelle threw a banquet, where Nick was honored as "the prodigal fox". He would fight against all injustice and tyranny, with Judy at his side, for the rest of his life. Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:Fantasy stories Category:Stories inspired by other stories Category:Stories inspired by Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Action stories Category:PG-13 stories Category:Finnick/Skye